This invention is about a device for fast taking out and putting in, especially applying the device on that fast taking a single chip out from a wafer and putting the chip in another chip receptacle.
The structure to take out and put in for chip is complicate, thus the related technology involves wide range. For example, the application for prior art is the design of cam, spring, etc. On the other hand, electronic design, mechanical parts cooperation, software writing for action, space layout, procedure of service, etc. are related to each other very closely. Then this issue for structure design is a competition point of the same trade.
Because the structure in prior art is complicate, the action is the same as well. Thus the output for driving device should be more power and it is not avoided. The structure in prior art is a need to be redesigned. Another words, more power for output is proportional to cost, and it is the focus that being discussed here.
Generally, the production in prior art is 2000 to 3000 uph (unit per hour), and under the condition of urgently requiring in semiconductor market, the production has to be promoted for responding the present market requirement.
The main object of the invention is to offer a simplified structure, easy actions and promoted reliance device for fast taking out and putting in. The invention is a link mechanism to replace some actions controlled by software for simplifying design. On the other hand, the match of electronic portion and mechanical portion is decreased; the trouble possibility is down to promote the reliance of whole structure by way of simplified structure. Meantime, space layout and maintenance services are simplified as well.
The second object of the invention is to lower cost. The mechanical structure is cut down, the actions are also simplified relatively, and the power for output is decreased as well. Considering a long-term period, the saving cost is a large amount.
The third object of the invention is to increase production. The aforesaid production is between 2000 to 3000 uph, the invention is from 3500 to 5000 uph, and it is almost 50% promotion. The main factor is the link mechanism design, and the function for the special design is to cut down both structure and actions.
For further understanding the invention, following is the drawings and brief description.